shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantments
Enchantments are bonuses found on melee weapons, armor, helms, ranged weapons and magic in Shadow Fight 2. Each enchantment has its own unique effect on the item, which gives the player a certain advantage in fights. There are three ways of obtaining enchantments: #Purchasing items that can only be bought with gems, these items are already enchanted (most of the times). #Enchanting items through the Forge. #Winning fights against particular enemies or participating in certain game modes may reward the player with special items that come with enchantments. The Forge The Forge is a section in the shop that allows the players to enchant any equipment pieces using Shadow Orbs. This section becomes available in Act II, after the player beats one Tournament stage and makes an upgrade to any armor. However, there is no certainty as to which enchantment they might receive. There are a total of 19 enchantments in the game. They can be forged from three recipes: Simple, Medium, and Mythical Recipes. After an enchantment forging is started, the player must wait for a certain amount of time before the enchantment is ready. The waiting time varies depending on the complexity of the recipe, although this process can be skipped by using 5 gems. Only one item can be forged at a time, therefore the player cannot enchant any items before any forging in progress is completed. Forge Menu.png|The Forge Menu. Forge Message.png|The message showing the required shadow orbs and forging time, appears before the forging started. Enchantment Description.png|An item with enchantment. The players can tap the enchantment icon to check its description. Simple Recipes Simple recipes are the first kind of recipe available to the player for forging enchantments. They require only Green Shadow Orbs to forge and require 20 minutes to be forged, the least amount of time for completion when compared to the other recipes. Medium Recipes Medium recipes, the second type of recipes, utilize Red Orbs as well as Green Orbs to forge enchantments. These enchantments are more powerful than the simple recipes. They require 1 hour and 20 minutes to be forged. Mythical Recipes Mythical Recipes are crafted using Purple, Red, and Green Orbs. They require 2 hours to be forged. Different from the other recipes, they cannot be forged until the player obtains all pieces of equipment from a Mythical Equipment Set, which can be done from either Ascension or raids. Mythical enchantments do not replace existing Simple or Medium recipes. In order to use a Mythical enchantment in battle, the player must enter a battle wearing a weapon, armor, helm, ranged weapon, and magic all enchanted with the same Mythical enchantment. The enchantment works after the player is disarmed, but challenge rules that disable or modify the player's weapon also disable Mythical enchantments for the affected rounds. Unlike the Simple and Medium enchantments, Mythical enchantments require the player to deliver multiple strikes in order to trigger the effect. Player hits that bypass enemy blocks through the Block Breaker perk do not count toward charging the effect. The Enchantments for the Mythical Recipes are: Unavailable or Unimplemented Enchantments Special Challenge Enchantments Trivia * Enchanting an already enchanted item replaces the current enchantment with a new one. * Daisho is the only weapon in the game that has two enchantments (Precision and Poisoning). * Overheat is the only Simple recipe which is available on every piece of equipment. * Frenzy is the only Medium recipe which is available on every piece of equipment. * The Stun enchantment does not work on Titan or during the Underworld. * The Monk's Set items obtained from Ascension are enchanted with simple enchantments in addition to Tempest Rage. * Lynx and May are the only enemies who have 2 enchantments on one gear type; Time Bomb and Poisoning on Lynx’s Claws and Throwing Daggers, Damage Absorption and Regeneration on May‘s helm and armor. * Even though the in-game descriptions of Weakness and Enfeeble imply that the enchantments only affect enemy's melee attacks, they also affect enemy's ranged attack and magic. * The players can increase their Time Bomb damage by equipping stronger weapon. Additionally, they can also reduce the damage from enemy's Time Bomb by equipping stronger armor. ** Time Bomb's damage can be reduced with enchantments that lower the user's attack power or increase the victim's defense, such as Weakness, Enfeeble, and Shielding. Furthermore, Damage Absorption is capable of nullifying Time Bomb's damage completely. See Also * Enchantment Classes Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay